gleefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blaine Anderson
Blaine Devon Anderson-Hummel - jeden z głównych bohaterów Glee. Po raz pierwszy pojawił się w szóstym odcinku drugiego sezonu, jako uczeń Dalton Academy. To tam poznał swojego przyszłego chłopaka - Kurta Hummela. Od początku wspierał go w trudnych chwilach i pomagał przejść przez trudny okres, kiedy to był zastraszany przez Davida Karofsky'ego. W trzecim sezonie serialu przeniósł się do Liceum McKinley, aby być bliżej Kurta. Blaine obecnie jest uczniem NYADA. Blaine jest w długotrwałym związku z Kurtem, aż do wydarzeń z 4 odcinka czwartego sezonu, kiedy przyznał się do zdrady. Mimo, że kochał Kurta, to dopuścił się jej z tęsknoty, sam mówił, że wydawało mu się, że może on i Kurt nie są sobie przeznaczeni. Dopiero po fakcie zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że się mylił. Pomimo przeszkód godzą się i ponownie zostają parą na początku odcinka "Love, Love, Love". Pod koniec tego samego odcinka Anderson oświadcza się Hummel'owi, a ten odpowiada "tak". O kolejnym rozstaniu dowiadujemy się w pierwszym odcinku sezonu szóstego "Loser Like Me". Mimo to, Kurt i Blaine wracają do siebie w odcinku "Wedding" i pobierają się. W ostatnim odcinku szóstego sezonu, "Dreams Come True", dowiadujemy się, że Rachel została ich surogatką i wkrótce urodzi ich pierwsze dziecko. Jego postać grana jest przez aktora, kompozytora i wokalistę Darrena Crissa. Ciekawostki *Podobnie jak Kurt, Blaine po raz pierwszy całował dziewczynę, mimo iż jest zainteresowany mężczyznami (w odcinku "Blame It on the Alcohol" podczas imprezy u Rachel). * Jak widać w większości odcinków, Blaine jest fanem muszek i nosi je praktycznie do każdego stroju. *Po pocałunku z Rachel Berry, myślał przez pewnien czas, że jest zainteresowany również kobietami. *Jego drugie imię "Devon", potwierdził Rayn Murphy na twitterze. Zostało po raz pierwszy użyte przez Sue w odcinku Feud. *Kiedy rozstał się z Kurtem, był w takiej rozsypce, że nawet nie chciało mu się żelować włosów. *Chwila w której Blaine i Kurt się poznają, miała imitować scenę z Titanica. *Blaine był zauroczony Sam'em Evans. *Zdradził Kurta z Eli.C, w odcinku "The Break-Up". *Jego starszy brat jest gwiazdą reklam telewizyjnych. *Używa malinowego żelu do włosów. * Czyta Samowi Star Wars fan-ficion, aby ten mógł zasnąć. *Umie grać na harmonijce. *Umie grać na pianinie Piosenki Sezon Drugi *"Teenage Dream" (Never Been Kissed) *"Hey, Soul Sister" (Special Education) *"Bills, Bills, Bills" (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle) *"When I Get You Alone" (Silly Love Songs) *"Silly Love Songs" (Silly Love Songs) *"Misery" (Original Song) *"Raise Your Glass" (Original Song) *"Somewhere Only We Know" (Born This Way) *"I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance with You" (Prom Queen) *"Do Ya Think I'm Sexy?" (Glee: The Music Presents The Warblers) *"What Kind of Fool" (Glee: The Music Presents The Warblers) Sezon Trzeci *"It's Not Unusual" (The Purple Piano Project) *"Something's Coming" (I am Unicorn) *"Last Friday Night" (Pot o' Gold) *"Wanna be Startin' Somethin" (Michael) *"Cough Syrup" (On My Way) *"Fighter" (Big Brother) *"It's Not Right But It's Okay" (Dance with Somebody) Sezon Czwarty *"It's Time" (The New Rachel) *"Everybody Wants To Rule The World"'' (Makeover)'' *"Teenage Dream" (Acoustic Version) (The Break-Up) *"Hopelessly Devoted To You (The Role You Were Born To Play) *"Beauty School Drop Out" (Glease) *"My Dark Side"'' (Dynamic Duets)'' *"Don't Stop Me Now" (Diva) *"Against All Odds" (Guilty Plesaurs) Sezon Piąty *"All You Need Is Love" (Love, Love, Love) *"Piano Man" (Movin' Out) *"You're My Best Friend" (Puppet Master) *"Not While I'm Around" (Bash) *"All Of Me" (The Untitled Rachel Berry Project) Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Rachel Berry Galeria Tumblr lkzysi0RL01qizfls.gif Mime2.png Tumblr n5jkpcSlld1sc2aqjo4 250.gif Tumblr n5jkpcSlld1sc2aqjo3 250.gif Tumblr n5jkpcSlld1sc2aqjo2 250.gif Tumblr n5jkpcSlld1sc2aqjo1 250.gif All of me (17).gif Turbp shot5.jpg Klaine-Glee-2x20-Prom-Queen-bigger-picture-kurt-and-blaine-21948894-1280-720.jpg Tumblr mkup88GoUP1snr3hjo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mabitvUg0H1qjpvjfo1 500.gif Tumblr m3sdpsyS1l1ru20ulo1 1280.png Tumblr m3qq6p71ia1r4cto2o8 1280.gif Screenshot-glee-s04e13-720p-hdtv-x264-dimension-mkv-8.png Klaine-Glee-2x20-Prom-Queen-bigger-picture-kurt-and-blaine-21948949-1280-720.jpg Original.png Klaine-Glee-2x16-Original-Song-kurt-and-blaine-20221697-1280-720.jpg It's Time Blaine.jpg Glee-season-5-episode-4-blaine.jpg Glee-puppets.jpg Glee-blaine-it's time.jpg Glee-blaine-gaga.jpg Glee31915.jpg Glee302img24.jpg Glee4-13-12.jpg Glee s501 12.jpg Glee blaine.jpg G5.jpg DarrenDances.jpg Darren-criss-signing-its-time-for-kurt-in-glee-season-4-e1347851244146.jpg Darren-criss-glee-season-5.jpg Blaine red cardigan.png 20131117 567792.jpg 1043538 1338663509248 full.jpg 988978 1333241627122 full.png 943926 1328374386682 full.jpg 4571 600.jpg 728b4 Men Hairstyle Blaine-Anderson-hairstyle.jpg Tumblr mwuzdsdIqK1smmprno2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwuyj5SGKn1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwuyj5SGKn1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwuyj5SGKn1ra5gbxo6 r2 250.gif Tumblr mwuyj5SGKn1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mwuyj5SGKn1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mwuyj5SGKn1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mwuyj5SGKn1ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwuyj5SGKn1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mky42sJdRP1raamr0o1 r2 250.gif On-My-Way-13.png CS32.png CS30.png CS27.png CS28.png CS25.png CS23.png CS21.png CS18.png CS17.png CS12.png Cough Syrup Blaine.jpg Tumblr n4tnyrr9QA1sc2aqjo6 250.gif Tumblr n4tnyrr9QA1sc2aqjo4 250.gif Soml6.png Soml5.png Soml2.png Tumblr n4gmfiy6s31qeb7qjo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr n2ayqux2nF1qzmvoio2 250.gif Tumblr n2ayqux2nF1qzmvoio1 250.gif Tumblr n2axauRC5q1ri1mzuo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n2axauRC5q1ri1mzuo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr n2axauRC5q1ri1mzuo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr n2axauRC5q1ri1mzuo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr n2axauRC5q1ri1mzuo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr n2awn2uRbH1qlujf1o2 250.gif Tumblr n2aw0sy8Bv1rab3tyo2 500.gif Ilovelab.jpg Tumblr n2ayqux2nF1qzmvoio1 250.gif Tumblr n2axauRC5q1ri1mzuo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr n2axauRC5q1ri1mzuo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr n2axauRC5q1ri1mzuo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr n2axauRC5q1ri1mzuo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr n2aw0sy8Bv1rab3tyo2 500.gif Ilovelab.jpg Blaineskating1.gif B5UKJRgCEAE9ZOM.jpg B5uK62yCIAA47-S.jpg B5QoALwCUAAiKZc.jpg tumblr_ngq7l0LlKt1qcphkpo2_500.png B6eFjD1IYAA4p0H.jpg Kategoria:Członkowie Tajnego Stowarzyszenia Superbohaterów Kategoria:WMHS Cheerios Kategoria:Członkowie New Directions Kategoria:Bohaterowie LGBT Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie Kategoria:Dalton Academy Warblers Kategoria:Chórzyści